regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Trip to Tokyo
A Trip to Tokyo is the episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Attack of the Villains. Synopsis Code Blue Boys are gonna have a night out. Meanwhile, Code Blue Girls are gonna take a trip to tokyo. Transcript *(This episode begins at Outside) *'Hawkeye': Guys, why don't you come out? We're doing it tonight. *'Falcon': Good idea. *'Spider-Man': Where the girls? *'Mordecai': Their taking a trip to Tokyo. It will be back in a week. *'Rigby': It's night out time. *'Dan Zembrovski': Let's go night out time. *(As Code Blue boys left; Warrior God Rider Wiseman sees them) *'Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman': Heroes are going to the night out... interesting... I wonder which one will one reign victorious? *(Warrior God Rider Wiseman walks out) *(At Tokyo Station) *'White Tiger': Today's the trip! Have your pack your things? *'Squirrel Girl': Of course! Yukata, bathing suit, flashlight, snacks... A-And my checkerboard. *'White Tiger': ...You don't travel light, do you? *'Squirrel Girl': No. *'Amand Highborn': ...It's just like Tokyo has a lot of great-tasting snacks. *(Dino Charge Graphite Ranger standing here and sees Code Blue Girls at Tokyo station) *'Jeannie': Here we are Tokyo Station. *'Alexa': Tokyo, huh...? Talk about boring. *'Genna': Huh? Don't you like it? I think it's a beautiful place. Personally I think it's one of the most beautiful places in the world. *'Alexa': Whatever... Is that so? *'Genna': Really? *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': (Sighs) *(Dino Charge Graphite Ranger walks away) *(As the Code Blue Girls head to the Tokyo Station; Lord Baron sees them) *(The sun has already set...) *(At Tokyo Inn) *(The train ride was pretty long, and it was already evening by the time we arrived at the hotel.) *'Carlee': We're finally here! *(At Chinese Resturant) *'Hawkeye': My friends, I would like to make a toast. To us to stop the evil to stop the criminals. *'Dan Zembrovski': Okay, everyone ready to go to the hat store? *'Randy Cunningham': Two places in one night! *'Troll Moko': So, you guys keeping this party going? *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah. *(At outside) *'All': Hats! Hats! Hats! *'Nova': We am so glad We came out tonight. *'Power Man': Wait. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *'Rigby': I know I'm thinking what you're thinking. *'Pedro': Whoa, whoa, whoa! There is no way you could be thinking what I'm thinking! It's just too crazy! *'Code Blue Boys': Hat Party! *(Code Blue Boys are trying different hats) *'Nikko': Come on, the night's just begun. *'Roberto': Yeah, we're just getting started. *'Yuuya': Relax, this kind of thing happens all the time. *'Tai': Yeah, last week we got Ark of Cosmos. *'Mordecai': That's where We got this. *'Kole': You know it. *'Loid': Come one let's get something to eat. *'Jay. J.': Alright. *(Back with Code Blue Girls) *'Nia': We should probably head back. We don't want to miss curfew. *'Rescue': Right. *'White Tiger': Well, I guess we should go and take a bath together now. The outdoor hot spring back at the hotel. It's really nice. Now that we have everything out in the open, there's nothing left for us to hide! *'Jenny': Right. *(Back with Code Blue Boys) *'All': chanting Crazy Fries! (10x) *'Dan Zembrovski': Those fries are absolutely insane. *'All': (Screaming) *'Randy Cunningham': Guys! Crazy Idea! What if we eat the crazy fries in crazy ways? *(Code Blue Boys are eating crazy fries.) *'Troll Moko': (burps) (yawns) Yep. These were some crazy fries. *'Howard Weinerman': Crazy, man. Crazy. *(Back with Code Blue Girls) *'Ava Ayala': Oh, guys. Do you want to go outdoor hot springs? *'Caren': Sure, let's go. *'Angelica Jones': (Giggles) I'm looking forward to it. *'Nia': All right, girls, let's go put the "hot" in "hot spring"! *(Back with Code Blue Boys) *'Spider-Man': Hey, guys wanna maybe bowling, or something? *'Mordecai': Sure bowling it is. *'Hawkeye': Then it settles. It's Bowling Time! *(At the Palace Bowl bowling alley) *'Mordecai': Oh, guys, isn't this fantastic? You're doing great. *'Power Man': Yeah. I only wrote our names on the score sheet. *'Nova': Your handwritting has really improved. *'Power Man': Okay, Winter Soldier, you're up. *'Winter Soldier': Right, what I want you to know is the most important part of bowling is getting a good rhythm going. First you do that...(Winter Soldier holds the bowling ball and is bending his knees). then... push off, arm back, hop and swoop! Go, baby! go, baby, go, baby! (Winter Soldier knocks over all the pins). Strike! All right! The Soldier Man still has the touch. *'Reptil': Something to think about, very carefully. (Reptil gets ready to bowl). *'War Machine': All right, now remember: push off, arms back, hop and swoop. (War Machine throws the ball). Go baby, go baby, go baby (the ball knocks over the pins). Strike! Oh, hey, we'll get them on the next ball. Don't worry about it. That's why I'm here to help you with your problems. Wheatear, they be in bowling. Any of those pertain to you? *'Rigby': Second shot. *'Hawkeye': Okay, now remember, that's what you do in case of a fire, it might work here though. Go ahead. (Hawkeye bowls the ball). Go baby, go baby, go baby. (Hawkeye knocks over all the pins). All right! Strike! High five, low five, on the side. *'Falcon': Boy, bowling is so much fun. *'Black Panther': Yeah. really good. *'Rook Blonko': Yes we are. *'Ben Tennyson': We gonna win. *'Spider-Man':: You stink at proving it. *'Ben Tennyson': I will. *(At Hakone on a Hot Spring. We see the Code Blue Girls in their towel wrapped around them.) *'Jeannie': So this is a natural hot spring. *'Ava Ayala': My back needed this. *'Juri Kureashi': You know it. *'Caren': Hot springs are the best. *'Carlee': I have to say, this is the life, isn't it? *'Noelle': We have to come back some time. *'Jeannie': Yes. Absolutely. *'Skyler': By the way, Marin and P.I.X.I. why don't you come to the water? *'Marin': Because we can go there. You know why? *'P.I.X.I.': Because we're gonna get rust. *'Jeannie': I knew that. Robots can't swim. Right? *'Code Blue Girls': Hmm-hmm. *'Bobbi Moose': Everyone, this hot springs it was the best. Let's hear it! *'Code Blue Girls': Hip hip, hooray! (Laughs) *'Angelica Jones': This such is a good idea. *'P.I.X.I.': Come on, She Hulk meet us to play some ping pong. *'Marin': Good idea. *(Back with Code Blue Boys) *'Hulk': Best night out ever! *'A-Bomb': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': How is that the girls get an onsen trip to Hakone at Tokyo? *'Randy Cunningham': We're not suure. *'Rigby': Guys, we gotta come out with us again tonight! *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah! *'Code Blue Boys': (Hooting and wolf whistles) *'Troll Moko': Where's Gash and Renzo? *'Dan Zembrovski': Their finding something else. *(At outside) *'Gaban': Gash, I sense something what's going on? *'Gaban Type-G': Yeah, you're right. It looks like Kousuke and Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman at night time. Come on. *'Gaban': Right. *(Back with Kousuke and Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman) *'Beast Driver': Driver On! *'Kousuke': Transform! *'Beast Driver': Set, Open! L-I-O-N, Lion! *(Kousuke transform into Warrior Gods Rider Beast) *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast and Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman': A mere archetype has no chance of defeating me! *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast': No. I'm the only one who can defeat you! *'Beast Driver': Hyper! Go Hy-hy-hy Hyper! *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast transform into Beast Hyper) *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper and Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper': How about this?! *'Dice Saber': Four! Hyper Saber Strike! *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper attacks Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman) *(Gaban and Gaban Type-G arrives) *'Gaban': We can not let you. *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper': Gabans? *(Gaban, Gaban Type-G and Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman': Farewell. Archetype. *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper': Shaddup! Always with the "Archetype! Archetype!" My magic may seem old to you. But... That ancient power... ...is about to defeat you! Gabans, catch! *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper throws a Hamel Cane to Gaban Type-G) *'Gaban Type-G': Thanks. *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper': Let's finish this! *'Beast Driver': Hyper Strike Beast! *'Gaban Type-G and Gaban': Gaban Kick! *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper, Gaban Type-G and Gaban kicks Warrior God Rider Wiseman) *'Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman is defeated) *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper': We did it! *'Gaban': Look! It's Wiseman's White Wizard Driver and Wiseman's Wizard Rings. *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper': I got this. *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper grabs Wiseman's White Wizard Driver and Wiseman's Wizard Rings) *'Gaban Type-G': What are you going to do with it? *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper': I'm going to give it to Ieyaso to become a new Warrior Gods Rider. I'll tell the Warrior Gods Riders about it. *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast Hyper walks out) *'Gaban': Good luck. Come on, we got to tell the others. *'Gaban Type-G': Right! *(As Gaban and Gaban Type-G left; Warrior Gods Rider Sorcerer sees them) *'Warrior Gods Rider Sorcerer': Hmph. *(Robo Knight sees Warrior Gods Rider Sorcerer up there) *'of A Trip to Tokyo' Gallery *A Trip to Tokyo/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited